


[Podfic of] Are you the devil?

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: “I’m afraid it’s not possible to meet the devil in my bookshop, he’s much too large. What did you need, my dear?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic of] Are you the devil?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are you the devil?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987777) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



**File Length:** 8:16 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8oez4adg80cvu2v/P2_AreYouTheDevil.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
